


八卦

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny - Freeform, F/M, 德金
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 为了达到目的，八卦亦可被操纵。





	八卦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442040) by like a falling star. 



      霍格沃茨的晚餐与世界上的其他晚餐一样，只不过这里的食物是凭空出现在餐桌上的。晚餐并不只是吃饭的时间，也是聊天、讲故事、抱怨和与朋友叙旧的时刻。最重要的是，晚餐是八卦的黄金时段。

      德拉科·马尔福很乐意地说，他从不关心八卦。作为男学生会主席，他有更重要的事情要做，比如练习他标志性的“你傻吗”挑眉，以莫须有的理由给其他学院扣分。但是，作为一个斯莱特林，就意味着他没法完全避免八卦——八卦是信息，而信息是权力，哪怕信息经常会变得失实。不过，知道其他人在说什么和相信什么，总是非常有用的。所以他虽然从不参与八卦，也鄙视他们像无所事事的大妈一样，但他还是竖起耳朵，一直了解霍格沃茨正在发生什么事。他偶尔会做或说些什么，不过通常因为他是八卦的对象且没什么人散播和歪曲这件事。

      餐桌上正八卦着佩蒂尔双胞胎，布雷斯随意地说：“说到幽会地点，你们听说过金妮·韦斯莱那件事吗？”德拉科的手僵住了。

      他强迫自己继续将叉子塞进嘴里，一如既往地保持沉默。他希望他们听不到他飞快的心跳声。虽然他们小心翼翼，但还是被发现了吗？

      不过不是这样，真相（或者至少说是流言）比这更糟。

      “斯普劳特教授昨晚抓到她在温室和别人亲热。”

      德拉科的呼吸停止了。他们昨晚没见面，金妮要巡逻。而且他们从来就没去过温室。

      “是谁？”潘西竖起耳朵听着这些下流八卦。

      布雷斯夸张地停顿了一下。

      德拉科极力控制自己，才没有伸手扯着他好朋友的脖子摇晃。“对啊，是谁，布雷斯？”他咬牙切齿地说，希望自己听上去很冷淡。“和韦斯莱在一起，他一定品味很差。”他补充道，不过这句话在他听来毫无说服力。

      “听说了她做的某些事，我觉得他们没在一起，你们知道我的意思吧。”布雷斯笑着说。

      德拉科的心沉了下来。他知道金妮·韦斯莱能对男人做什么事。

      “反正没人知道他是谁。应该有点黑吧。我们只知道那个人有着黑头发。”布雷斯继续说道。

      德拉科开始在脑海中列出所有黑头发的六七年级男孩，暗自下定决心，要给每人一次惊喜拜访。等等——他为什么要在乎？她对他来说什么都不是。毕竟，他们只是敌对的炮友。所以这个消息为什么会让他觉得胸口被打了一拳呢？

      德拉科看了一眼格兰芬多桌，发现让他感到痛苦的那个人正在掸掉科林·克里维长袍上的东西。是他吗，还是她的手在他的肩上停留得稍微久了一点？

      身边斯莱特林们正在猜测这个黑发的家伙是谁，于是他将注意力收了回来。

      “不会是拉文克劳的。”西奥多若有所思地说。“他们都有女朋友了。”

      “那也阻止不了任何人吧……”潘西指出。不过那些格兰芬多们太过正直，不屑做这种事。

      “纳威·隆巴顿呢？”特蕾西·戴维斯过来加入了谈话。“他一直在温室，他们还一起去了圣诞舞会。”

      “没错，但是我听说在那之后，她冰敷了好几天脚。”有人说道。“我觉得不会有第二次了吧。”

      “我打赌是波特。”潘西大声说。“记得我们二年级时，她给他的情人节礼物吗？糟透了的情诗……”

      “我要走了。”德拉科突然说道，他站起身，粗鲁地将椅子推开，大步走出了大礼堂，压抑着往格兰芬多桌看去的冲动。

      他拿了扫帚，直接走向魁地奇球场。飞行是释放压力和清空头脑的最有效方法。至少他与金妮·韦斯莱几个月前在一个院际万圣节化装派对上发现他们非常喜欢与对方亲热之前，他是这样觉得的。既然现在没法从她身上得到安慰，这个责任就落到了他的火弩箭上。

      他飞了一个小时，希望可以忘掉那些八卦，但却没用。

      真是莫名其妙，这些八卦竟会让他烦躁不安，让他想把某人撕碎。他们毕竟不是男女朋友，甚至说不上是朋友，从他们在走廊里擦肩而过的样子看来，仿佛他们每周没有在有求必应室一起度过两个夜晚。他们最初就同意，他们之间的吸引纯粹是身体上的，事态绝不会超出这个合理的安排。事实上，他觉得如果他们的家人知道这件事，也不会感到高兴的。但是，每当他想到离开霍格沃茨之后，这件事还会继续的可能性，心中就会隐隐作痛。可这不是问题了，她似乎已经找到了其他人。

      他突然希望八卦是假的，毕竟流言可能根本没有发生。但八卦总有一个开端，无论如何编造，其中总有一些事实。或许可能是一个金发的家伙，或许抓住他们的人是麦格教授，但是金妮·韦斯莱被抓到与一个不是他的家伙亲热，似乎已经是确定的结论了。回想起来，他不应该感到惊讶。毕竟他即将毕业，他们之间的结束是必然的。她想要一个甜蜜、稳定和随和的人，一个她能带回家又不至于让她的家人当场晕倒的好人。他不是那个人。或许这就是她最近更加沉默的原因。他原本将其归结为考试的压力，但真相可能是她正在与其他人亲热，不知道要怎么和他说，她不想再与他见面了。扫帚在德拉科手中抖动了一下，他发觉自己抓得太紧，几乎折断把手。

      他出了什么问题？他表现得像一个该死的赫奇帕奇！他必须理性思考。有四个选择：一，他可以停止与她见面。二，如果她不和其他人断绝关系，他可以威胁停止与她见面。三，他可以当作什么事都没发生，继续与她见面。四，他可以假装他也在和其他人约会，或许她会嫉妒，保证不再与其他人见面了。

      最后一个选择很诱人，但他觉得金妮不是爱嫉妒的那种人，如果这个假装的女朋友让她觉得他们的关系是真的（德拉科之前遇到过这种事情），很可能会得到反效果。第一个选择是他极力避免的，虽然他的骄傲坚决认为这不可能。毕竟一个女孩和他在一起之后，怎么还会想要其他人呢？第二个选择有种绝望又没有自尊的感觉。那就只剩下第三个选择了。它不完美，但也只能如此。

      那天晚上，他前往有求必应室赴他们每两周一次的约会，他下定决心要给她看看，他没有受到流言的一丁点影响。他不在乎她在其他时间做了什么，或者睡了谁。他不在乎。她爱见谁就见谁。

      但是，九点十分的时候，她红着脸，气喘吁吁地出现在有求必应室，德拉科控制不住心中的嫉妒了。“很忙吗？”

      “我在帮卢娜做作业。”她解释道。“你今天怎么样？”

      很糟糕，德拉科想道。“不怎么样。”他说。“你呢？”

      “还好吧。除了纳威午餐时把他的南瓜汁倒在了我的裙子上，没什么特别的事。感谢清洁咒语。”

      德拉科沉默地看着她，想判断她是不知道那个八卦，还是知道了，却故意避开这个话题。

      “我这周都在期盼这件事。”金妮抬头看着他，她脱掉长袍，露出了里面的紧身毛衣和短裙。

      德拉科咽了一口口水。或许最好什么都别说，之后有的是时间。“来吧。”他粗声说道，将她拽了过来。

      德拉科沉浸在她温暖柔软的身体和发丝中的草莓香气中。他的身体像往常一样，已经蓄势待发了。但是今天有些不同，他知道自己应该活在当下，可他的脑海中都是金妮被一个黑发混蛋搂着，发出满足的哼声，金妮啃咬着他的下唇，就像她现在对德拉科做的一样，她的手指抚摸着他的后背……

      德拉科突然松开了她。“等等，停下。”

      金妮默许了，困惑地看着他。

      沉默越来越久，她的困惑转变成了关切。“怎么了？”

      要怎么回答这种问题呢？什么都没问题，但又感觉一切都有问题。金妮对他投怀送抱，可他只能想到她和其他人做了这种事。他以为他会没问题，可他有问题。或许是他自己的问题吧，或许无论他们的关系是哪种类型，他都不是乐于分享的那种人。“你昨晚在哪儿？”

      “在图书馆，然后去巡逻了，怎么了？”

      “你去温室了吗？”

      “温室？”金妮奇怪地看了他一眼。“为什么？你知道，那里不需要巡逻。”

      “你没有回答我的问题。”德拉科知道他过于严厉了，但是嫉妒冒出了丑陋的头，他根本无法控制。

      “我没去。德拉科，到底怎么了？”

      德拉科一言不发，也不看她。

      过了一会儿，金妮生气了，不耐烦地说：“如果你要这样，或许我应该离开。”她拿起了长袍。

      她走到门口时，德拉科叫住了她。“金，等等。”

      金妮停了下来，转过身，但是没有向他走来。

      德拉科吞咽了一下。“我不能……”他的嘴很干。“我不能再这样做了。”这是怎么回事？他想都没想，就从第三个选择跳到了第一个选择吗？梅林啊，他到底在做什么？

      金妮僵住了。过了一会儿，她缓缓点点头，转开了身。“好吧，我明白了。”她又要离开了。

      他的心仿佛碎成无数片了，她怎么还能这么淡定？“你没有什么要说的吗？”他问。

      “我预料到了。”她没有直视他，简单地说道。“我理解，别担心。我们拥有过一段美好的时光。再见。”

      “金——”

      “我说过再见了吧？”她有些激动地说，转身打算离开。

      他立刻冲了过去，双手抓着她的肩膀，或许是最后一次抱紧了她娇小的身体，他的心痛苦地揪紧了。“希望他能好好待你。”他在她的发丝中低声说道。

      他感觉怀中的她僵住了。“什么？”

      “金，别装了。我知道你在和别人约会，没关系。”德拉科尽量轻快地补充道。但是他在咬着牙说谎，而她没有否认，这让他十分难受。他松开胳膊，开始在房间里踱步。“其实不是这样的。我不愿意想到这件事。我不能和其他人分享你。所以我们必须停止见面，我不能继续这样下去了。”

      他放慢了步伐，终于转身看向她，但是她的脸隐藏在阴影中。他谨慎地思考着接下来要说的话，他知道，没有转圜的余地了，但是他还是希望他们或许能有一点机会。他会咽下他的骄傲和身为一个马尔福所珍视的一切。“你看，我知道我们都同意只保持肉体关系，我承认最初是我想要这样的。可我或许不再想要这些了，你明白吗？”他说，眼神一直躲闪着她。“如果你能和那个人分手，或许我们可以再试一试，这次是真正的关系了。但是如果你想和那个人在一起，那么……”德拉科吞咽了一下。那么怎样呢？他会出去砸东西。他什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？

      他看向金妮，她正皱着眉头看着他，好像在拼图。

      “你喜欢我？”

      “我想这已经确定了吧。”

      “不只是为了亲热？”

      “你想让我给你拼出来吗？这可不是憎恨宣言。我觉得我可能爱你。”

      金妮笑了，虽然现在的状况令人困惑，德拉科还是觉得他的心轻松了一些。

      “你怎么那么确定我在和别人约会？”

      “所有人都在说，斯普劳特教授昨晚抓到你和一个人在温室亲热。”

      “你是说你听信了八卦？如果我告诉你，没一个字是真的呢？”

      “呃，布雷斯说……”德拉科怀疑地说，觉得他跟不上谈话的节奏了。

      “扎比尼？”金妮喃喃自语道，德拉科只是隐隐听到了“杀”和“卢娜”。过了一会儿，她似乎平静了下来。“垃圾扎比尼。如果你愿意，我可以去拿吐真剂。”

      金妮的一连串提问让希望的火花燃成了熊熊大火。“你是说你没有和别人约会？”德拉科终于鼓起勇气问道。

      “万圣节派对之后，我就没和其他人在一起了。”金妮庄严地承诺。“在派对的前几个月也没有。或许是从我在斯莱特林的魁地奇训练时看到你光着上身飞行开始的。”

      “哦。”他现在觉得自己很傻，但是他想喜悦地跳起来。他将她拉进怀里，晚餐时开始的那种沉甸甸的感觉终于消失了。

      过了一会儿，她抬头看向他。“你说的是什么意思，要再试一试，这次是真正的关系了？”

      “对。”既然一切都清楚了，他打定了主意。“你是我的，我希望所有人都知道。”他说。

      金妮笑了。“你真粗俗，但是你知道吗，我觉得我可能也爱你。”

 

xoxoxoxoxo

 

      第二天晚上，两个人在温室见了面。一个是黑色短发，另一个是浅金色长发。

      “顺便说一下，那是个绝妙的计划。”黑发的人祝贺着另一个人。

      “谢谢。”金发的人谦虚地说。“我很高兴事情成功了！否则金会收拾我的。她一般不会那么对待她的朋友，但是她很喜欢他。”

      “当然会有更简单的方法解决这件事。但是德拉科不向他的好朋友坦白，这是他要付出的代价。”

      “我们必须这样做，我受不了每次问她事情怎么样，她都会露出悲伤的笑容了。她非常清楚，你们很快就都要毕业了。”

      “这仍然是一场赌博。我差点以为德拉科会不听解释就直接和她分手。”

      “我相信他，我知道他真的很喜欢她。”

      “你这么聪明，应该得到奖励。”

      “没有你的话，我做不到的。”

      一时无话。

      接着——“我希望斯普劳特教授今晚不要再过来了。”

 

**「完」**


End file.
